Periodontal infections and gingival inflammations are known to be major causes of periodontal diseases. Both are chronic inflammatory diseases, and as they progress, the periodontal tissue is destroyed and the alveolar bone is reduced due to bone resorption causing loss of tooth support in some cases. In addition, the alveolar bone may become defective due to perforations caused by surgical treatments or apical lesions from progressed dental caries.